Hrothgar Grimwald
Summary Hrothgar Grimwald was the leader of the cult dedicated to Orcus centered in Ratholme, a major religious metropolis in the Yeomanry. After organizing the downfall of the city's main priesthood (via abusing the corrupted leylines, powerful centers of magic tjhat had been tainted by Flagg's touch), Hrothgar was responsible for raising his cult's power by the hundreds and calling out to Orcus (with the help of Feraldar, the Blackmont Lich) in order to turn the city into an undead engine. |-|The Scourge of Ratholme Arc=Despite his best efforts (and those of his armies and mercenaries of the Underdark), Hrothgar was overtaken by the party through combined efforts of them all. With his dying words he vowed ruin and destruction upon Tork, who struck the final blow. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Hrothgar Grimwald, The Dark Angel of Orcus, Mountain of Dread Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Human Paladin of Slaughter Birthplace: The Yeomanry Weight: 166.47 kg Height: 215.9 cm Status: Deceased Affiliation: The Cult of Orcus Previous Affiliations: The Church of St. Cuthbert Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Blessed, Holy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Pain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Necromancy, Disease Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with abstracts, conceptual creatures, incorporeal monsters, spirits, and nonexistent beings), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Insect Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy, Magic, Fear Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Water Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Adaptation, Power Bestowal, Darkness Manipulation, Self-Morality Manipulation, Limited Poison Manipulation, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to the Shadow Rakshasa, who could shatter a large volume of stone) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of dodging explosions) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 1.8 metric tons) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Can withstand attacks from similarly powerful beings) Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers Range: Extended melee, over a hundred meters with magic Standard Equipment: Fire-Resistant Adamantine Plate Armor, Adamantine Tower Shield, Ghost-Touch Flail, Gem-Studded Dagger, Ring of Protection, Ring of Force-Shield, Staff of Swarming Insects, Helm of Telepathy, Wand of Cure Wounds Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score of 16, making him comparable to near-geniuses capable of manipulating the Weave. Weaknesses: Finite pool of holy power allotted to him by Orcus Standard Attacks/Techniques: * Debilitating Aura: Enemies around Hrothgar passively receive stat debuffs, making them easier to hit- this also renders Hrothgar immune to conventional fear effects. * Deadly Touch: In an attempt to claim the target's corpse in the name of Orcus, a Paladin of Slaughter may grab a foe, draining their life essence and instill a notion of death in them. * Cause Disease: Hrothgar can reap crippling diseases in his enemies to weaken or even kill them. * Rebuke Undead: Due to his mastery over the realm of death, Hrothgar is granted the ability command them, warding them off or ordering them to halt. * Smite Good: Several attacks per day can be given inherent extra strength against foes on the side of good. * Cause Fear: In those weak of heart, Hrothgar grants a renewed idea of fear, terrifying the mind into numbness. * Darkness: Generally a last resort, this magical inky black will shield the user from the eyes of even the most nimble naked eyes, allowing for hasty retreat. * Bull's Strength: Allows Hrothgar to increase his strength massively. NOTE: As usual, not all spells Hrothgar has access to are shown- if used, a question should be asked about what abilities he has access to. Those shown are merely his top choices as far as what he would use. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Shield Users Category:Blessed Category:Holy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Disease Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Animal Users Category:Insect Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Water Users Category:Curse Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 8 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages